The Enterprise Club
by T'Liana
Summary: Enterprise School for the Gifted AU. Seven students arrive at school for a Saturday detention. Should be fun, huh? If they don't die of boredom that is... Spirk, Chulu, Scones, established Uhura/Carol. Inspired by 'The Breakfast Club'.


As the description says, this was inspired by _The Breakfast Club_ and I should make it clear that this is very fluffy. Spock is also human in this (Spock human is so weird). Any mistakes are mine.

This is the first in a series of Enterprise School for the Gifted AU's. I've got a few more planned for when our crew is at different stages of their education, like when they're in Primary School and if they all became teachers. Those will take place in the same universe, but will be completely different stories, if you get what I mean. The same characters, same setting, different stories: that kind of thing.

Without further ado, the story!

o.O.o

**The Enterprise Club**

Saturday detentions were extreme, to say the least. At a normal school day starts of nine o'clock, seven students arrived at the front steps of the Enterprise School for the Gifted in no particular hurry.

The first to arrive was senior student Spock Grayson. As the schools resident genius and favoured pupil, one could only wonder why he was there. He moved up the steps with a rigid posture, his face blank and betraying nothing.

Next was junior Nyota Uhura, a girl who came to America from Africa when she was an infant. She was _the_ most popular and envied student, what with her cappuccino skin and luscious dark hair, and she was also one of the most intelligent.

After her came Russian transfer student, freshman Pavel Chekov. His eyes darted from left to right under his mop of curly hair; nervous and afraid. When he told his parents of his Saturday detention they hadn't shouted, but the looks on their faces were enough to tell him that they were disappointed.

Junior student Hikaru Sulu crossed the threshold mere steps behind the Russian. This would be hell, he knew, as they would probably be sitting for the whole day. He hated staying still, a curse from his Japanese samurai heritage, and while he normally fenced to keep moving, he wouldn't be able to go near a rapier, let alone to swing one.

Montgomery Scott, a school senior who had been kept down a year, whistled jauntily as he bounded up the steps. This wasn't his first Saturday detention, nor would it be his last. Students who attended _Manufacturing_ classes tended to have more accidents than any other students.

Number six was another senior, one named Leonard McCoy. According to many other students he was the grumpiest person alive, and no one could figure out why he wanted to become a doctor, with a bedside manner like that.

The last student to arrive at the nine o'clock mark was junior troublemaker Jim Kirk. He didn't sport a sullen face like most of the others. No, he was his usual cheerful self with the charming smile to boot. Ever the womaniser, he winked at Nyota. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

All seven students were taken to the most boring room in the school – the library. Well, it was boring to some. They took seats at individual desks set in the middle of the room, Jim and Leonard at the back, Pavel and Hikaru in the middle and Montgomery, Nyota and Spock in the front. The schools Vice Principle, Christopher Pike, stood in front of the seven students, eyeing them in disapproval. He gave them each two pieces of paper and a pen.

"You are all here because you have done something against the school code that you signed upon entering this institution," he said calmly. "For the next six hours you are to use the pen and paper provided to write an essay outlining what you did wrong, why you did it and how you will avoid it in the future. You are not to communicate with any other student. It will be in the office outside, and I will _know_ when you make noise. Carry on." With that, he left the library, closing the door behind him with a _click_.

The silence that ensued was beyond awkward. Spock held his pen thoughtfully, deliberating what to write. Nyota began to write something, but it was in Spanish and no one could read that. Pavel didn't touch the paper or pen, instead attempting to shrink into his seat unnoticed (as the youngest there and only freshman it was understandable). Hikaru simply waved his pen in the air in an imaginary sword fight, bouncing his legs up and down to keep them moving. Montgomery stared blankly at the wall, lips moving with unsaid words. Leonard slumped down onto his desk after pulling a sour face and promptly attempted to fall asleep. Jim merely flicked his eyes to all six students in turn, tucking his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

The silence drew on, almost unbearable, with only two students actually writing. However Nyota's eyes glinted with mischief, so she probably wasn't writing what Pike had ordered them to do. What she _was_ writing, no one knew.

Jim sighed. "It's a bit chilly," he said conversationally. There was no reply. "I mean, yeah, it _is_ autumn and chilliness is a must, but-"

"Shut up Jim," Leonard muttered, his voice muffled from inside crossed arms.

"Why?" he retorted. "We're all doomed to die from boredom if no one talks."

"Aye," Montgomery piped up in a thick Scottish accent. "This ain't tha first' o' these I bin to. Cannae sleep either; they don't let us."

"Damn it man," Leonard cursed. "I was just getting' comfy."

Hikaru shifted in his seat. "Do we get to stand up at least?"

Jim chuckled. "Hell, we can't even talk. Why would they let us stand?" The information made Hikaru groan. Jim stood and moved over to Spock's table, sitting down. "Now why would a genius know-it-all like you be in a place like this?"

Spock kept his eyes trained on his paper. "I do not wish to discuss it."

Jim made a face. "You can't be serious. Who the hell talks like that? And why do you have a bowl cut? Could your mummy not afford a better one?"

Spock took a deep, calming breath. "It is a logical choice as it is fairly easy to maintain and is out of my face."

Jim didn't know Spock much – at all – but even he noticed the flexing of the seniors jaw when his mother was mentioned. Strangely enough, Jim felt the urge to find out why.

The door opened. "Mister Kirk, back in your seat," Pike snapped. Jim complied. Glancing suspiciously at the others, Pike held up a finger in warning and closed the door behind him.

Montgomery yawned. "Well I don' know abou' yous, but I'm in here for hittin' a lad with a hammer." Everyone but Pavel stared. "What? He was boastin' abou' how his work was better than mine. T'was only a small bump…"

"Who was he?" Jim asked.

"Tha' arse John Harrison. He's go' it comin' for him."

"He did." Jim grinned. "I'm in here for punching him when he was heckling some freshmen. I gave him a kick up the-"

"Shut up Kirk!" Nyota spat suddenly. "We don't care!"

He winked. "Is this because I hit on you then hooked up with your friend Gaila?"

She narrowed her eyes. "No, it's because you're a useless piece of dirt that's done nothing for this school!"

"Is it because I'm not in any of those stupid clubs?"

"I'm in the fencing club," Hikaru added. Nyota nodded at him gratefully.

"And I'm in the linguistics club," she continued, "and on the student council. It's not stupid."

"Just because I don't give a flying fig about all that… Jim muttered.

Spock suddenly spoke up. "Please, desist in this argument. It will bring Vice Principle Pike back."

Jim immediately changed his attention to Spock. "What's your problem? You can't be a goody-two-shoe if you're in here. So what's the deal?"

Spock was barely able to prevent himself from turning and leaping at Jim. He had tried hard to conceal his emotions, for fear of something like this happening. It would do no good to let them control him again. "There is no deal," he said calmly, without turning.

"I don't believe you."

"You do not have to. It is not my issue."

"Okay, then why are you so tense?"

He immediately relaxed. "I am not."

"You were."

"That may be so, but I am not now."

Jim groaned. This guy was a tough nut to crack!"

Leonard decided to interrupt. "Ladies, that's enough already. I'm tryin' to sleep." As he spoke, Nyota shot Spock a glance of sympathy and he nodded his gratitude. Jim didn't miss the gesture.

"You two dating now?" he demanded. He wasn't sure why that thought bothered him so much.

She bristled with indignation. "I'll have you know that I have a girlfriend!"

"Wait, you're-"

"Yes." Her eyes narrowed. "You got a problem with that?"

"No. Who is she?"

There was no point in keeping it secret – he was bound to find out anyway. "Carol Marcus, the Principal's daughter."

"Two geniuses," he muttered, "figures."

Montgomery leant back in his chair. "Oy Len, they go' coffee in tha office here. I was gonna have some meself. Ye wanna cup?"

"I wanna sleep," Leonard groaned.

"No sleepin' lad. Ye gotta stay awake."

Leonard sat up blearily. "Fine…" Montgomery raced off and disappeared out back where the offices were. No one spoke until he came back and Leonard accepted the coffee gratefully, eyeing the Scot in a new light.

Even Jim stayed silent, watching Spock's slender fingers move across the paper. This was the first time he'd _properly_ spoken to any of them, except Leonard who was his best friend, and he couldn't help but feel intrigued by them – and drawn to Spock. There was something about him… something familiar that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Pike stuck his head in the door, smelling coffee, but only saw the seven students sitting quietly and not a coffee mug in sight. He checked the time and noted that two hours had passed. At midday he would come back and send a couple students to get food from the Cafeteria. Once Pike was gone, Leonard stood and retreated to one of the library couches near the back, lying down with a sigh.

Montgomery quickly sat in Leonard's seat and leant over to Jim. "Wha's go' Len so down?"

Jim lowered his voice substantially. "He's been dating this girl Jocelyn since they were freshmen. Last week they broke up because he discovered she was cheating on him." He smirked. "Len's in here for attacking the guy."

Montgomery let out a low whistle. "So that's why he's so grumpy, aye?"

"Aye," Jim echoed.

Montgomery couldn't quite figure out why the news that Leonard was single made him grin, and the news that he was straight did the opposite. On the couch, Leonard pretended to have his eyes closed when really he was staring at the Scot's flaming red hair. He imagined running his fingers through that hair, and realised why things hadn't worked out between him and Jocelyn. She'd cheated on him because he wasn't paying her attention, and he wasn't paying her attention because he'd lost interest, and he'd lost interest because he found himself being drawn to _men_… She'd cheated because her boyfriend was _gay_.

Now Montgomery had come along and Leonard found himself drawn to the Scot. He desperately wanted to get to know him better, despite being in the same grade for four years. The thought hadn't occurred to him… until now.

Seated close to the door, Spock finally finished his essay. He wasn't pleased about it, to say the least. He wasn't pleased to be here. It wasn't his fault; he had been _provoked_. Beside him, Nyota hummed comfortingly, as good a friend as she ever was. As a result of her kindness, he would not reveal that instead of writing the allocated essay she had written a summary of why Saturday detentions sucked – in Spanish.

Midday rolled through and Pike returned. "McCoy, Scott, back to your seats." The grumbling seniors complied. "Sulu, Chekov, head down to the Cafeteria and get some leftovers from yesterday's lunch for you and your cohorts. I doubt any of you brought any food." His statement was affirmed by seven nods. "Off you go."

Pavel leapt from his seat and darted from the room. Hikaru followed, taken aback, and caught up with the freshman in the hallway.

"So…" Hikaru said slowly, "what's your first name?"

The young boy looked up at him nervously. "Pavel… Pavel Chekov."

"Hikaru Sulu." He sensed the freshman's discomfort. "I'm seventeen, one of the schools fencing representatives. When I'm older I want to be an Air Force pilot."

Pavel seemed to relax slightly. "I'm fourteen. I ranked first in zis years National Teens Physics Tournament. It is my dream to be a physicist and trawel in space."

"Isn't that an astronaut?" Hikaru asked thoughtfully.

"Da, but physicists can be astronauts to," Pavel replied indignantly.

"I'm not questioning your intellect," Hikaru assured him, "or your ability to travel in space. You sound like a whiz kid."

"Zat is vhat I am told." Pavel smiled shyly. He had been sneaking looks at the Japanese-American for the past three hours, and was nervous at the fact that he liked him: a lot. His parents certainly wouldn't approve.

Hikaru tilted his head as they rounded a corner. "I like you. I don't think that you're the super-nerd everyone says you are."

"Zank you, Mister Sulu…"

"Hikaru," he said firmly.

"Pavel," the Russian smiled nervously.

They reached the Cafeteria and hunted around, collecting sandwiches, fruit salads, old muffins, juice, water and flavoured milks. Being the gentleman he was Hikaru took the bulk of the load to save Pavel the trouble.

Pavel bit his lip, nervous. "Vhy are you here, Hikaru?"

"I had a little mishap with the PE teacher while discussing the finer points of fencing." He shrugged. "I don't mind; I get to meet heaps of interesting people. What about you?"

Pavel almost laughed. "I argued vith my physics teacher and got wery wocal. At least somevone is in here for ze same reason as me."

Hikaru agreed. "It would suck to be the only one."

They returned to the library and gave out the food. Leonard and Montgomery sat together in a secluded corner, eating and talking quietly.

"I hear ye wanna become a doctor," Montgomery prompted.

"Yeah, I like helpin' people." He sculled his juice and licked his lips. "I wish that was bourbon."

Montgomery was silent for a second, eyes riveted on Leonard's lips. He blinked. "Huh? Oh, well, if ye wanna be a doctor then ye need a better bedside manner. An' Scotch is the only way to go abou' it." He grinned. "I make my own brew. Ye can come over sometime and try it if ye like."

Leonard furrowed his brow thoughtfully, eyeing his juice in distaste. "I think I'll take you up on that."

Once everyone finished eating they abandoned their desks and moved to the back of the library in a ring of couches, even Spock. Nyota begged him to come and he eventually conceded. He would gain no satisfaction from any interactions, he thought, but perhaps it would provide a distraction.

Pike had grown bored and ceased to check in on the seven students, opting to head to his office in the administration area to do some work.

Jim was pleased that they had all followed him to the couches, especially Spock. He wanted to find out what made the senior so detached and aloof. As his eyes roamed the others, he noticed that Pavel and Hikaru were sitting _very_ close together, as were Leonard and Montgomery. Spock and Nyota sat apart, his back rigid and eyes down. He decided on a different tack.

"Hey, Nyota, what are you in here for?" Jim asked.

Her eyes narrowed. "Why do you care?"

"Conversation," he shrugged. "You know why I'm here. I punched Harrison because he was picking on some freshmen-" Pavel's hands clenched and he glanced at Hikaru "-Scotty's in here for hammering the guy and Len's in here for beating up the guy who his then-girlfriend cheated on him with." Leonard glared. "It was bound to come out anyway." Jim stared at the rest of them. "What about you?"

Pavel and Hikaru exchanged glances. "Arguing with a teacher," they said in unison.

Montgomery scoffed. "Tha's pathetic! Ye only get afternoon detentions with those!"

"It was pretty bad." Hikaru shrugged.

Nyota laughed. "Mine was so much worse. In the locker room a girl was making fun of Carol, and I may have… broken her nose with my elbow."

That made everyone but Spock crack up. Jim snorted. "Oh man, you are awesome! What did the other girl do?"

"She screamed and called me a stupid lesbian. Tch, as if _that's_ offensive to me!" Nyota seemed pleased with the attention and grinned at Spock. He looked at her, unsmiling, seemingly paler than usual. She didn't understand that the 'distraction' wasn't working.

Jim noticed it too. "Hey Spock, what are you in here for?" The senior turned his head to look at Jim, warm brown eyes meeting icy blue ones. Pain was written all over Spock's face and he seemed to age by the second.

"I do not wish to discuss it," he replied, his voice devoid of emotion. Jim bit his lip. The only way he was going to learn _anything_ about this boy was to get him angry, to make him lose control so he let everything slip.

"Does it have anything to do with that stupid haircut your mummy gave you?" That hit a nerve. "Did she make you that dumb woollen jumper too? Were you sent here for being ugly?"

"Jim…" Leonard said warningly. Jim ignored him. He didn't like what he was doing, not one bit. Especially since Spock looked like he wanted nothing more than to ram his fist into Jim's face. It was not a nice feeling, and Jim felt sick to his stomach. He'd rather kiss Spock than make him angry.

He'd rather kiss Spock. He _wanted_ to kiss Spock.

"Do not speak of my mother," the older boy hissed.

"Why?" Jim challenged. "Are you embarrassed about her? Are you ashamed of her? Are you a mummy's boy?"

Spock had almost lost control, but held on through sheer willpower. "No."

"She doesn't love you?"

"I…" he trailed off.

"Then what's the problem?" Jim demanded.

That was it. "She's DEAD! She was walking home, minding her own business, and a drunk driver RAN HER OVER! The last time I saw her alive was when I left for school that morning! She only died a _month_ ago! Don't you DARE insult her! Do you want to know why I am here? Nero Narada was _mocking_ her, claiming that she deserved what she got. I HIT HIM and it took twelve students to restrain me." He stalked over to Jim and loomed over him. "You _don't_ know what it's like to lose someone you love."

Jim stared up at him calmly. "Let me tell _you_ something. My dad was on his way to the hospital when mum was in labour with me. He was killed in a car accident minutes after I was born. I never knew him, he never learned of my name, never found out if I was a boy or girl; but he's my dad. He's been gone my whole life, but I love him." His eyes narrowed. "I'm one of the few people at this school who knows what you feel like."

Spock was trembling and when he spoke his voice was low. "I loved her. Nero did not understand that. He deserved the punch."

Compassion filled Jim and he held out his arms. "C'mere." Spock's legs gave way and he collapsed beside Jim, curling up against him, weeping. Jim blinked, realised that five others had witnessed that. He gave them a small smile. "Let's treat this as a confession. What is said in the library stays in the library." His fingers gently stroked Spock's hair as the older boy wept. "I'll start. I have been abused physically, verbally and emotionally for my whole life by my stepfather Frank, until he and my mum split up a year ago. It's… not something I'm proud of." His heart pounded as the ensuing seconds passed.

To his relief, Montgomery spoke up. "I use ta work at a local mechanic on the other side o' town. Me old boss, Mister Archer, had me watch his pet beagle for an hour, and the damned thing ran away! I was fired," he said mournfully, "and the damn dog was never found. Mister Archer hates the sight o' me."

All eyes turned to Leonard who was next in line.

"Damn it man, I'm a student, not a performing monkey," he protested grumpily, unwilling to confess his most shameful secret.

"Come on Len," Jim urged. "You're among friends." The others nodded in assent.

He hesitated. "Oh, alright… Jocelyn and I didn't split up because she cheated. We split up because I'm gay." It was terrifying to admit, but someone was clapping.

"Good job Len," Nyota grinned. "You're not the only one."

Pavel was next. "I do everyzing my parents tell me to do and I try to be ze perfect son and not disappoint zem. Zey vere disappointed zat I got detention today." And, he added silently, they would be very angry when they learned of his infatuation with a certain Japanese-American seated beside him.

Said Japanese-American bit his lip. "I've almost killed someone. I was mugged and he nearly died when I defended myself. The school only just let me stay since my 'violent actions could endanger other students'."

Nyota squeezed her eyes shut. "I cheated on Carol and made out with another girl when I was drunk. She almost dumped me, but she gave me a second chance. I haven't touched alcohol since."

Curled up against Jim, Spock sniffed. "And my mother is dead," he concluded softly. Jim took his hand and squeezed it.

Pike had long since lost interest in the students, preferring to sit in his office and read instead.

Nyota glanced at the rest of them. "What now? What happens when we go back to school?" She shifted. "I know that Gaila and the others won't want to hang out with you."

"It's just me and Len at the moment." Jim shrugged. "You're welcome to sit with us."

Pavel grinned. "I'm ze freaky genius – I hawe no friends. I vould be happy to sit vith you."

At the Russian's declaration, Hikaru nodded. "I like you all better than my current friends anyway. I'm with you."

"Aye, I'd be happy ta." Montgomery and Leonard shared a meaningful look.

Spock sat up from Jim, still holding his hand, and used the other to wipe his face. "Before this point in time I had no friends to sit with. It is not through any fault of yours, Nyota. I would be delighted to change that."

Jim grinned. "That's almost everyone. Nyota…? You and Carol are welcome." She seemed to cheer up at that.

"It would be nice to hang around with a group of likeminded people," she admitted, sending a pointed glance at Jim and Spock's joined hands. "I'm tired of hearing all that talk about hot guys and how great it is being straight." She made up her mind. "Okay, I'll see if I can talk Carol into changing groups and we'll see where this goes."

Her words roused a thought in Jim's brain. "Just bear with me on this thought, okay? We know for certain that Nyota and Leonard are gay, but what about the rest of us? I think it fair to say that I chase after girls because I'm denying my attraction to boys."

"Wait, Jim, you sayin' that you're like me?' Leonard asked in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Jim looked over at Spock and squeezed his hand, only to jump in surprised when the senior squeezed back.

"I think it wise for me to admit that I too am homosexual," Spock said softly, his eyes not leaving Jim's.

"Yeah, me too," Hikaru nodded.

"Da," Pavel grinned.

"Aye," Montgomery sighed.

They all stared at each other in shock. It was silent for a moment.

Nyota cleared her throat. "Well that's, uh, odd."

"Ze only gays in ze whole school, I bet," Pavel grinned, "and ve're friends! I like it."

Montgomery chuckled. "We've still go' an hour to kill. What're we gonna do abou' those essays? If they aren't completed then we come back next week."

"I wouldn't mind," Hikaru shrugged.

"Laddie, it won' be just us next week. They crack down real hard on this sorta thing."

Spock stood. "I know what must be done. I will complete it in the hour remaining." He let go of Jim's hand and moved to the desks, sitting at Nyota's table and beginning to write.

In the meantime, the others had fun playing card games, hangman and celebrity heads. It was a library filled with the smartest young adults that the Enterprise School for the Gifted had ever seen. They all understood why they attended that school – they were the best and brightest in their selective fields. They also understood that the friendships formed in those six hours would last a lifetime.

Three o'clock rolled by and Pike entered the room and nodded at the seven seated students, not realising that Leonard and Spock had switched places. "You are free to go," he told them. "I'll see you next week." He winked. "I hate Saturday detentions too."

"We'll do our best to keep away from them, sir," Jim replied easily. Pike held the door open for the seven students to troop out, locking it behind them.

Once Nyota was outside she grinned and rushed to a blonde-haired girl standing at the bottom of the steps. "Carol!" she cried, throwing her arms around the other girl and kissing her. Carol lifted Nyota off her feet in enthusiasm and broke the kiss.

"I was waiting for you," Carol beamed. "How was it?"

Nyota pointed to the six boys walking down the steps behind them. "They're like us, all of them. We can sit with them and not be judged."

Carol let her girlfriend down and laced their fingers together. "We'll sit with whoever you want."

With a smile, Nyota turned and waved at her new friends. "Hey! She said yes!" They replied to her shout with whoops and fist pumps. Laughing, Nyota and Carol held hands as they strolled away.

Montgomery faced Leonard as they reached the Scot's car. "Len, tha' offer for ye to come over and try me Scotch… could we make it a date?" He held his breath.

To his relief, Leonard nodded. "I'd like that… Monty." The grumpy boy cracked a smile and leant in, pressing his lips against the Scot's. Said Scotsman melted into the kiss and could barely remain standing once Leonard pulled away.

"Uh…" he stammered, his face as red as his hair.

Leonard chucked. "I'll see you for our date." He began to walk away, but Montgomery called him back.

"Hey, Len, do ye a ride?" he offered. In reply, Leonard moved to the passengers' door and go in once it was unlocked. Montgomery started the car and drove off, his heart aflutter with new love.

Hikaru and Pavel sat at the front steps of the school, smiling as they witnessed Leonard and Montgomery's first kiss.

"Vhen vill your parents get here?" Pavel asked.

"I don't know. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Da…"

"If you're trying so hard to be the perfect son, what will your family say when they find out that you're homosexual?"

Pavel tilted his head. "I don't know. It vill only displease zem, but if ve're togezer… I vould not mind displeasing zem." He blushed and pointed to an approaching car. "Zat is zem."

Hikaru quickly grabbed Pavel's hands and looked into his eyes. "Then let's displease them. Pavel Chekov, I like you a _lot_. Will you go on a date with me?"

Pavel smiled and pecked Hikaru's lips gently, surprised with his own daring. "Da, I vould be happy to go on a date vith you." As his own mother pulled up, Hikaru wound his fingers through Pavel's curly hair and kissed him open-mouthed and deeply. Both women stared at their sons in shock before glancing at each other, thoroughly confused.

They broke apart, smiling, and Hikaru gently kissed Pavel again. "That was some first kiss," he breathed.

"Yes, ve should do zat again sometime."

Hikaru tightened his grip on Pavel's hand. "No matter what our parents say, no matter what anyone says, we have the potential to last, I know it."

"I agree." Both mothers honked the car horns simultaneously. "I vill see you at school."

"See you."

The boys ran to their separate cars, determined to overcome all social pressure so they could be together.

Only Jim and Spock were left, wandering vaguely in the direction of their homes.

"For the record," Jim said, "I don't think your hair is stupid and that jumper looks great on you."

"Thank you Jim." Spock fidgeted. "I apologise for my raised voice."

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry for making you raise it."

"I needed to. Have you informed anyone of your stepfather?"

"My mum knows, and my older brother was abused too until he went to college. We felt like it shouldn't be shared."

"We will keep each other's secrets," Spock assured him.

"You wanna be my counsellor? It would be good to talk to someone but mum for a change."

"Yes, if you will be mine to counsel me for the loss of my mother." His throat caught and Jim wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Time to stop my womanising ways," Jim sighed.

"Why is that?"

"I've found someone to keep – someone just as broken as me. We can fix each other."

A slow smile stretched across Spock's pale face. "Perhaps we can begin over dinner."

Jim grinned. "Are you asking me out?"

"It would seem so."

They reached the beginning of the housing area and stopped at a street corner.

"I go that way," Jim said, pointing left.

"I continue this way," Spock added, gesturing at the path that they were originally following. They stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Screw it," Jim muttered. He grabbed Spock's face and smashed it into his own, kissing the older boy hungrily. Spock wrapped his arms around Jim and deepened the kiss, basking in the new sensation.

They parted, breathing deeply. Jim blinked slowly mouth agape. "You are a fantastic kisser."

Spock nodded, let go and stepped away. "Thank you. I must go; my father is expecting me." His gaze softened. "I look forward to seeing you again."

"Same." Their fingers brushed and they went their separate ways.

Still at the school, Pike relaxed in his office, reading the only full page he'd found in the library. The writing was immaculate, but the contents made him think.

_Vice Principal Pike,_

_We are here not because we have wronged, but because we have done the right thing the wrong way. You have blinded yourself to the true wrongdoers as you only arrive on the scene to see the reaction and not the action that drove the reaction._

_Spock Grayson is here for attacking a fellow classmate. He was reacting to the mockery of his recently-deceased mother by said classmate._

_Nyota Uhura is here for breaking a girl's nose. She was reacting to the provocation of Carol Marcus by one of her peers._

_Pavel Chekov is here for arguing with a teacher. He was reacting to an incorrect formula and was belittled for providing the right answer._

_Hikaru Sulu is also here for arguing with a teacher. He was reacting to the dismissal of an accepted fencing move and his statement that the move was allowed being ignored._

_Montgomery Scott is here for hitting a boy with a hammer. He was reacting to the destruction of his self-esteem and the boy boasting of exaggerated skill._

_Leonard McCoy is here for beating a boy. He was the reacting to the belittlement shown to both him and his then-girlfriend's relationship._

_Jim Kirk is here for punching a senior. He was reacting to the contempt shown by the senior in regards to freshmen and defended two freshmen from the taunting by the senior._

_We shall not name anyone, for that will make us no better than them, but we will say that your method for giving detentions is unjust and should be revised. You punish people who do the right thing, or those who react in self-defence, and the real bullies are ignored. We implore you to revise your detention strategy and target the bullies instead of the victims._

_But we thank you for giving us the opportunity to form new friendships and relationships. It has changed us all for the better and you shall be seeing our group around the school often. Yes, we are here unjustly, but no, we do not regret it._

_Sincerely,_

_The Enterprise Club_


End file.
